


Flirting

by creaturesthatwontdie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confused Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Possible identity reveal, Working through feelings, canon timeline? dont know her, weredad and kwami buster referenced, will update tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaturesthatwontdie/pseuds/creaturesthatwontdie
Summary: "Thirdly, I don't tell all the girls that, only Ladybug and-" Chat broke off. Did he really talk to Marinette the same way he did with Ladybug? "And you?" He started pacing, not seeing the wide eyed look on Marinette's face."I'm not Ladybug!" she yelped.****Or, Chat realizes hes been flirting with Marinette, and sets out to make sure Ladybug knows his feelings are sincere.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Flirting

"So, how do I look?" Marinette stepped out onto the balcony, nervously smoothing out her skirt. She had been working nonstop to create a formal outfit for a fashion luncheon, and had called a patrolling Chat over for his opinion. Instead of giving his opinion, he was currently staring at the outfit, mouth open wide. "Chat?"

He shook his head and grinned apologetically. " _Paw_ sitively radiant, princess."

"Oh," she said, frowning at her blouse. 

"Why the long face?" Chat asked.

"It's just, you probably tell all the girls that. I don't think it's good enough to be radiant. It has to be perfect- a few fashion celebrities might be at the luncheon and I want to impress them. I probably shouldn't have even gone with this idea, now I'll have to scrap it but I've only got a week left and then it will look rushed and I'll make a fool of myself in front of everybody and-"

"Marinette!" Chat interrupted her rambling. "First off, it is radiant. I love the soft pink of the shirt, it matches your hair really well. The skirt is just the right length, and that outer layer makes it look like you're literally flowing. I love how the sleeves match the skirt, and those shoes really tie the whole outfit together. Secondly, you are going to blow everyone away at the luncheon, I'm sure of it. You're Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You're amazing and you can do anything you set your mind to. Thirdly, I don't tell all the girls that, only Ladybug and-" Chat broke off. Did he really talk to Marinette the same way he did with Ladybug? "And you?" He started pacing, not seeing the wide eyed look on Marinette's face.

"I'm not Ladybug!" she yelped.

Chat didn't even spare her a glance, still pacing and twisting his ring in thought. "I know, Mousinette. But I flirt with Ladybug because I'm in love with her. I didn't even realize I say similar things to you. Oh no!" He sunk down, cat ears flattening. "She must think I'm not serious. I have to tell her I don't flirt with people. You're just a really good… friend. We're friends right?" he asked, turning to Marinette.

She nodded mutely. Satisfied with her answer, Chat stood back up and got ready to leave. "Well, until next time, purrincess. I've got to go plan a suprise evening for milady." He lept off the balcony, and sped away.

*****

"Okay, Plagg." Adrien paced around his room, twisting his ring. "Brainstorming time. How to convince Ladybug my feelings for her are serious."

Plagg eyed him from his pillow. "Why did you start flirting with Pigtails in the first place?"

"I didn't realize!" Adrien cried out, throwing his hands up. "I wasn't trying to flirt. I guess I just wanted Marinette to like me. She's so awesome, and I know I make her uncomfortable for some reason as myself, so being around her as Chat Noir is like my second chance."

"So the best way to get your very good friend Pigtails to like you is by flirting with her. And now Super Pigtails thinks you flirt with everyone." Plagg flopped backwards. "Where's Tikki when you need her?"

"I don't think- I wasn't- It wasn't _flirting_. Marinette is really pretty, everyone thinks so. And she's kind, creative, she stands up for what's right. Those are facts, I was just pointing out what everyone already knows." Adrien stopped at his window, looking out over the city wistfully. "I need to make sure Ladybug knows my feelings for her are serious. I haven't been able to tell her I love her yet. That should fix things."

"What about her mystery boy?" Plagg asked, half-asleep.

"She doesn't need to return my feelings. I want her to be happy, and being her friend is enough. I just have to make sure she knows, so she can make an educated decision." Adrien headed towards his desk, expression determined. "I can write down what I want to say beforehand."

"Right, and when things fall through with Super Pigtails, you've still got a chance with Pigtails."

"Plagg, come up with better nicknames. You basing both Marinette and Ladybug on their pigtails is confusing." He started scribbling down thoughts on his paper. Plagg gave a loud, suffering sigh of defeat and went to sleep.


End file.
